13 White Roses
by MeetVirginia
Summary: "Rose shut her eyes. She'd rather McGonagall catch her now than Malfoy. "I don't care," she said assuredly, as she pressed her back against the cold stonewall.  "Yes you do," said Lily."
1. One White Rose

It was the night of the Yule ball. Excitement pulsed through the castle like a magnet, as everyone gravitated to the great hall. Rose Weasley was curled up in the back of a nook in the corridor, her school robes wrapped around her legs. A suit of armor blocked her from the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years rushing through the hall. But she could still see them, eclipsed in the knights shadow.

Frilly dresses flew through the hall in ridiculous colors, each girl had her hair tampered with by magic, and their faces glowed radiantly through their masks of makeup.

Each guy had his hair slicked back rock solid. Hogwarts guys clean up pretty well she thought, as she caught sight of her cousin James leading a porcelain blonde girl in a dark red dress through the hallway. A group of red-cloaked Bulgarians strut slowly through the corridor. Rose's eyes followed one with a large build and a mess of dark hair. He laughed appreciatively at something his friend has said. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

Her younger cousins giggle caught her attention, bringing her back to her reality. She sighed; she liked floating into other people's worlds. It had been Lily's idea to spy on the "older kids," to which Rose had agreed unsurely. Lily stood directly behind the armor and peeked out more often than Rose liked. Rose couldn't decide whether or not this was bravery or stupidity. Either way Lily seemed immune to worrying about it. Leaving that up to Her.

"They're going to see us Lily!" Rose whispered to her fiercely.

"No they won't," she said, loudly. The constant chatter drowned her voice to the passerby's. "They don't notice anything. " On cue she stepped out next to the suit of armor, so that she was visible in the candle lit light. Not one head turned.

"Lily!" She practically shrieked, pulling her back.

"Calm down Rose" she said, "It's not like what we're doing is technically against the rules."

"Well you can explain it to McGonagall then" Rose muttered under her breath. "I'm going to have to be the one responsible, if we're caught."

The night passed and Rose's legs cramped. Secretly she liked the thrill of it, but she was still alert every time a teacher passed. Finally the last people began to trickle in at a slower pace. Lily peeped out less frequently, eventually retiring to sit at the back next to Rose. They were in greater danger in a more deserted corridor.

Lily gasped suddenly.

"What?"

She crawled forward in their nook, peeking out between the legs of the suit of armor. "It's Scorpius"

"But he's a third year" Rose replied suddenly.

"Yes I know that" she snapped. "He's with a fourth year I think," she reported. "Dark hair," she turned to Rose with a terror-stricken expression "She's pretty."

Rose edged against the back of the wall. She'd rather McGonagall catch her now than Malfoy. "I don't care," she said assuredly, as she pressed her back against the cold stonewall.

"Yes you do," said Lily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I don't" she instantly snapped back, and pressed her fingers to her lips for Lily to be silent as they passed.

She didn't care she reassured herself. Scorpius was nothing to her. Her father had informally introduced them when he said, "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie, thank god you inherited you mother's brains."

So Rose had expected, them to be rivals. Everyone did. She was smart, so was he. But she soon realized there was never a competition, as her father had led her to believe. He didn't care about her; he probably didn't even know her. They only ever acknowledged each other curtly, when occasionally paired together in class. He was polite, but avoided making simple eye contact with her or even remarking on the weather.

She was Gryffindor. He was Slytherin. They were expected to hate each other. But he ignored her, and secretly that stung Rose's pride a little bit. She wouldn't have minded an enemy, or maybe even a friend-emy.

Last year the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's bonded over a mutual delusion, that turned her life into pure hell. They were "meant to be." Star crossed lovers torn apart by their families, She and _Scorpius_. The Gryffindor's teased her, but eventually got bored and stopped (except for Hugo, who thought he was rather clever.) The Slytherin's however, were consistently brutal. They pushed them together, and mocked them if they happened to be in the same corridor. It had ruined her hope at a friendship with him. They both tried to avoid each other, this wasn't how it was supposed to be she thought.

As the footsteps of Malfoy and his "cousin" (as Lily had decided to address her) died, she and Lily cautiously climbed out of their hiding place. Malfoy was just turning the corner.

He turned back to face her.

"Nice hiding place Weasley." A white rose was pinned at his chest, it dropped there, as he spun back around sharply, and disappeared.


	2. Gowns and Diamonds

Lily instantly proposed that they follow him.

"I don't have a date." Rose said impatiently.

"Please, Rose!" she begged, "no one will notice!" Rose considered her words. This couldn't end well, but at the same time she was sort of dying to go. Excitement began to run through her veins, or maybe it was adrenaline, clogging any logical thoughts she could muster. She looked down at her school robes.

"I have nothing to wear," she said defensively, as if saying that might stop Lily Luna Potter.

"Yes you do!" Lily replied instantly. Immediately she pulled an enormous gray gown out of a small and dainty purse, which she'd been carrying around religiously all night. Whipping out her wand, she pointed it directly at Rose, and said _vestio corpus._

Rose looked down, and found her robes; skirt and stockings replaced by a long silver dress. The top fit her like a baggy t-shirt made of shimmery material, which fluffed out into an overly large princess skirt.

"It was the best I could find" Lily said apologetically, "Honestly, I had to sort through Aunt Muriel's old stuff in the attic last summer, and stored this one away in my closet. Of course I didn't know it would be needed for such use, but the fabrics not moth eaten thankfully, I asked mum to mail it to me last week."

"You really want me to do this?" she asked.

Lily nodded, eagerly, as she began to push Rose down the hallway to the entrance of the great hall. Rose stooped low to pick up the white rose left, no, the white rose that had _fell_ on the ground. It was a mistake she assured herself, rising up without confidence. Just a mistake.

Lily reached up and quickly untied Rose's hair from its usual bun and watched it cascade down into an auburn waterfall. She snatched the rose from Rose's hand, and gently tucked it behind her cousins ear.

"Lily, this isn't going to happen," Rose said, fighting against her own logic as well her cousin. "My mum will probably disown me." Lily continued to push Rose (with amazing strength for an eleven year old,) towards the end of the corridor. Rose reached the doorway and looked down the stairs, the double doors to the great hall had already been opened. Which meant everyone was already inside dancing. Could she slip in?

"Lily!" she practically shrieked, stepping back, at the last moment "Are you coming?" she panted.

Her cousin gave a devious smile." You're the older one," and with that she pushed Rose once more, who awkwardly tumbled down the first few steps of the staircase, and scurried down the rest. Tripping over the two-inch heels she hadn't realized she was wearing.

Rose thankfully managed to slide into the great hall unnoticed. The place was transformed past recognition, it glistened. Snow and ice topped everything, and shimmered under the stars which beat down in soft waves of light. Snowflakes fell gently from the sky and lingered in her hair. Diamonds encrusted everything; they were inlaid in the foreignly small and circular tables, and strung high on the dozen chandeliers.

A slow dance was playing, and couples were crammed together on the dance floor. They pressed their bodies together, while slowly swaying back and forth, a sea of colors. She caught sight of James snogging the blonde; she'd seen him with earlier. A hard, heavy sloppy snog, Rose shuttered, but the blonde responded with enthusiasm equivalent to his own.

"Rose!" She spun around frightened, as her cousin Dominique walked hurriedly towards her, followed by her two best friends.

"What are you doing here?" Dominique asked. She was sixteen, and one eighth veela. Dominique had enviable long, wavy strawberry blond hair, which she wore flowing free down her waist. Her dress was something white, sheer, and drapy. Parts of her skin were daringly visible, through the cloth, and her sleeves flowed loosely down to her wrists.

Rose felt trapped. What was she supposed to say?

"Lily put me up to this" she said, which was a clear enough explanation for her cousin, or anyone in the Potter/Weasley clan.

"You're a third year right?" asked Dominique, knowing the answer by heart. "Well I love your nerve, or Lily's for that matter. You can hang out with us if you'd like, less people will notice, agreed?"

Rose strongly doubted that no one would notice, since every boy turned to stare at Dominique when she passed, and every girl glared enviously...But maybe they wouldn't notice a scrawny third year hidden in her shadow. She has to agree, it was her best chance. Realizing that her cousin was waiting for an answer, she nodded, and joined her cousin's friends silently. Encircled by the older girls, she felt a sense of security. Maybe the evening won't be _that_ bad she thought, that is if I don't get caught,

They made there way over to a small round table, with six chairs. Dominique's two friends sat down slowly, smoothing out the skirts of their dresses so they wouldn't crinkle or crease.

"I'm Helen," said the girl sitting next to her kindly, as she extended her pale hand. She had a round, kind and pretty face. With light brown hair, and pale blue eyes. Rose realized she knew her.

"Your professor Longbottom's daughter" she remarked, as they shook hands formally. Helen nodded.

"So" asked the unknown girl across from Rose, with olive skin and heavily bleached blonde hair, "are you here for anyone?" Her eyebrows wiggled as she cupped her chin in her long spindly hands.

"This is Juniper," said Dominique, introducing the girl across from Rose. "She lives on gossip, but I swear she's not evil. She'll keep a secret better than anyone." Dominique gave Juniper a look that Rose tried to decipher, unsuccessfully. Helen looked as confused as Rose did for the second, before a small smile slid onto her face.

The girls continued to talk, occasionally making an effort to include her in their conversation. Rose began to daze off, watching the couples dance by until the colors swam together.

"Stand up" Helen said, and it took Rose a few seconds before she realized she was actually talking to her. Hesitantly she rose, and watched as the Helen untied a white ribbon from her own hair, and tied it around Rose's waist, cinching the loose fabric. "There" Helen said, "Now you have a visible figure, my you're skinny."

"That really is a horrible dress" Juniper intruded. Only to be silenced by a patronizing look from Helen, that screamed _yes I know, but be we can try to be polite!_

Juniper rose and walked lankily over to the two of them, who were still standing.

With long painted claws, she grabbed the shoulder of Rose's dress, and ripped off the short sleeve. She mirrored the process, on the opposite one.

"Turn" She ordered, and proceeded to rip off the layers of tulle on the skirt, leaving the simple shimmery silk skirt underneath. Dismissively she kicked the excess fabric under the table.

Dominique glided over to where the three of them were standing, and observed their work.

"You really are pretty Rose, you know that?" she said, fingering a lock of Rose's dark red hair. She paused for a second, before flicking out her wand, and pointing it at the ceiling, "_accio diamond_." Rose watched as a small piece of one of the chandeliers broke off, and came whizzing towards them. Dominique caught it between her thumb and index finger. The girls giggled, as if they were the most witty things. Her cousin then buried her hands in her hair, extracted a lock of it from the back, and to Rose's surprise, laced the diamond on it, and tied it around Rose's neck. She turned Rose to face her.

"There" she said, "veela hair is good luck you know"

"Your not veela" Juniper reminded her.

"One eighth" Dominique snapped back.

"She never said it was a bad thing!" Helen interjected, in a desperate effort to make piece. Helen sat back down and the rest of them followed. They were asked to dance in a matter of minutes. First Dominique, then Helen, and finally it was only Juniper, who was repetitiously asked by the same hopeful dirty blonde boy, and refused him each time. He was shorter than her, she explained to Rose.

They then sat across from each other in silence.

A hand suddenly braced Rose's shoulder. She jumped in her place, before whipping around, startled. It was Scorpius.

"Malfoy"

"Would you like to dance?"


	3. Catch Me

Rose's Point of View- Sorry for changing it but I'm hoping it will be easier to write this way!

There are some moments in life where your heart stops. You know it's a turning point, and the only thing to do is go along for the ride.

I followed Scorpius to the center of the dance floor, where we were hidden in the crowd of couples. The last melancholy moments of a slow song were playing. He guided my hands to his neck, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in gently. The notes faded quickly as we desperately held onto each one.

He chuckled under his breath, "I timed that well."

The words that had previously escaped me came tumbling out, "Why are you doing this?" I asked in the angriest tone I could muster, contradicting the fact that we were still holding each other.

"Because Professor McGonagall, was going to catch you at any moment. Third years aren't invited to the Yule ball, Rose," he said, chiding me like a child. He pushed me away softly. My heart dropped. I don't know why.

_Why do you care?_ I wanted to ask; instead I indignantly replied, "You're a third year too"

He winked, "I have a date."

I scoffed. I despised being treated like a child. _Why was he even helping me?_

He continued when i said nothing more. "Even so, professor McGonagall has pulled me over five times tonight. She asked me who you were with just a few minutes ago. Harry Potters niece gets the benefit of the doubt I see" he finished bitterly.

I hated the way he said it, as if some old prejudice was my fault. It wasn't his either I realized guiltily.

"Well who did you say I was with?" I asked, flustered by his last comment. Scorpius pointed over to where a Bulgarian sat sulkily, glaring at the wall as if it had assaulted him.

"I said, I thought there'd been some massive blowout between you two."

I laughed appreciatively. "Did she believe you?" I should have been worried at this point, but I wasn't.

"I'm not sure." He looked at me for a moment, as if trying to decide something. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

Grabbing my hand he led me stealthily out of the hall, and up the steps. Turning into the deserted hallway he started running.

"Keep up Weasley!"

Lifting my skirt up past my knees, I began to stumble forward in my two-inch heels. "Oh screw these," I mumbled under my breath, and ripped them off my feet. Then I started to really run.

Scorpius was standing half way down the corridor with a bemused expression on his face, waiting for me. As I passed him he stuck out his hands, as if trying to catch me. We toppled down hard.

Quickly we untangled and stared at each other, before starting to laugh. It was one of those moments, where that was the only thing to do.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"That's a lie Malfoy," I snapped quickly. Although I doubted my tone of confidence, "You start sprinting, you fall down…"

"You knocked me down!"

"Stop interrupting! You _fall_ down, and you what? Forget where you were going?"

He looked directly at me. His grey eyes pierced my brown. "Would you like to go somewhere? Somewhere eerie and hidden?"

"Yes, didn't i agree before?" I paused, as my mind began to race through his last comment, where would he take me? I marveled at the fact that i was sitting here, conversing with none other than Scorpius Malfoy._ "_But first, one question," i said slowly.

"Anything" He said, in a heart-piercingly humble tone.

"Was it an accident? I mean, did you... did you mean to leave that rose there?"

He winked for the second time in five freaking minutes, and pulled me up, "follow me"

**This is short, but I thought I'd post it before I keep writing. I'm not sure if I really like it, it's sort of just a transition before the next chapter. I wish Rose and Scorpius had had a longer dance :( But they will, just wait….**

**Oh BTW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I'll seriously consider anything you guys say**

**So you know what to do… REVIEW**

**(That rhymes. I am quite clever. Ha.)**


	4. After You

Scorpius led me through corridor after corridor, and up a few ever moving staircases. He gathered speed as we began to walk down a second story corridor, and i tried desperately to match his pace. He stopped suddenly, and opened a door. I entered the room cautiously, as he followed close behind me.

A bathroom. We were standing in none other than a run down bathroom. Mold ran over everything. And a filtered green light surrounded us. Suddenly Scorpius grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. I looked at him for an explanation, but he pressed his pointer finger softly to my lips. He definitely knew how to silence me.

We began to creep forward, as he led me to a circle of rusted sinks. I could feel my heart rattling inside me.

"Hello," rung a voice, that could i no means belong to Scorpius. It was followed by a maniacal high-pitched laugh. I spun around, to find a ghost staring at me, one with pigtails and glasses. Moaning Myrtle.

Did that mean? I looked back at the sinks, as i realized what anyone with half a brain could figure out.

"Hello" I said formally, trying to keep my tone calm, even though i was standing a foot away from the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Anyone could have figure out that this was the entrance, i realized. It's only a question of who can open it. Scorpius grabbed my hand again, I'd never realized that i let go. Myrtle took a step forward towards Scorpius, so that their noses practically touched.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Draco?"

"We need basilisk fangs for a school assignment." He said calmly. That was the biggest lie I'd ever heard. Basilisk fangs were extremely rare, and wouldn't be required in a common classroom. I remembered mum telling me that Myrtle was once a Ravenclaw. I looked over at the young girl, or ghost, to see if she believed him. She was still staring at "Draco" like a puppy.

Scorpius turned away from her, to face the sinks. I turned with him, happy to avert my gaze from the strange girl. He pulled me in closer to him, and I knew my face, and ears were turning a trademark red.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked, "I swear there is nothing down there, i've checked. But if you don't want to..." he trailed off. The chamber of secrets, I thought of my mum telling me how she and my dad had gone down there in the mist of the second wizarding war, to get basilisk fangs of course, I'd somehow always doubted that that was all that happened.

I was genuinely intrigued to see what was down there, even though i'd heard countless stories.

"Yes" I said, as an infectious grin spread through my face. I was worried by my enthusiasm. "You speak parseltongue?" I inquired, wondering if that meant anything. He shrugged, and ducked his head as his cheeks turned a faint pink.

"The Malfoy name had been kept pureblood so long, the trait was bound to emerge somewhere. Guess that was me." We lapsed into silence.

Suddenly Myrtle floated up to the ceiling, and began to shriek like a bird. I clamped my hands over my ears.

"Rude, Weasley," Myrtle hissed. "Yes I know who you are, just like Ronald, I'm sure you know HIM?" She dove head first into a stall, and a loud splashing noise was heard, and didn't reappear. I severely questioned what generation Myrtle though she was living in.

I practically missed it as I returned my gaze to the sinks, Scorpius Malfoy suddenly emitted a low hissing sound. I watched as a sink sunk into the ground, which left a huge hole in the floor.

He grabbed a large mass of rope, which I hadn't noticed in the corner of the room earlier, and tied it around the base of the neighbor sink. I stood there. Scorpius then grabbed the opposite end of the rope.

"Now what?" I asked.

Scorpius stepped to the edge of the hole, "after me." He stepped forward, and was instantly eclipsed by darkness.

I stepped closer and looked down into the darkness. The rope was still madly unfurling.

"Malfoy!" Before I could trick myself out of it, I dove down the hole. It was surprisingly similar to a muggle slide, an incredibly wet and slimy one that continued infinitely. I could see smaller pipes fanning in different directions, and my skin often brushed against the rope, leaving light burns. This was a reckless thing to do Rose, i thought to myself.

After what felt like hours, I finally shot out of the tunnel onto the hard floor. Regaining my balance I stood up awkwardly. My back was bruised, and my arms were burnt red from the rope. My dress was coated in a layer of green grime, and I didn't want to know what my hair looked like. I brought my hands to my neck, surprised to find that the shard of chandelier was still there.

Scorpius was standing in front of me, it didn't look as he had faired much better.

"How often do you do this?" I asked, rubbing my sore elbow. He smiled.

"Every now and then."

**Yes it is short, but if you review I'll post the next chapter sooner!**

**No kidding, getting reviews (even though I only have a few) makes my day! and you want me to be happy don't you? or i may just kill Scorpius, and then Rose, and then Lily, and then ahh IDK...**

**question of the day: Who is your favorite character?**

**This isn't my favorite chapter,**

**but i'm going to keep writing**

**ciao**


	5. Noble and Brave

"We need to get madam pomfrey."

"I'll go get her."

"She's stirring, wait!"

I opened my eyes, squinting through light held directly over my face. Faces swarmed over me nervously, three wide- eyed girls watching me like an alien. My roommates.

I desperately struggled to sit up, but fell on my pillow moment's laters. My head pulsed angrily.

"I'm going to get madam pomfrey," said one of my best friends Erin Woods, her usually sleek black hair transformed into a frizzy knot at this hour.

"Wait" I said, trying desperately to string words together, "what" I paused, "what happened?"

"Scorpius brought you in."

"He's a Slytherin," I answered dumb- founded.

"Did he attack you?" Asked Acacia.

I tried to sit up again, this time successfully. My hand flew to the back of my head, which was throbbing. I stood up on shaking legs; and they all swarmed around me like flies, ready to catch me should I fall. I felt claustrophobic.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said, as nonchalantly as I could, realizing I was still wearing the silver dress I'd worn to the yule ball, it was completely destroyed. They watched me cautiously, as I took small steps down the hallway to the bathroom, my hand braced against the wall.

I closed the door and locked it behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, terrified by the girl I saw there. She had large, scared brown eyes, surrounded by dark shadows. Her lips were coated in blood. Her face was covered in a layer of grime.

I touched a lock of my hair absentmindedly, which fell in a long strangled mess. I pulled the white rose out of it with frusturation, and left it on the edge of the sink. My dress was in a worse state than I had thought. It was a solid green, which only I recognized as the same green that grew inside the pipes of Hogwarts.

A sharp pang from the back of my head brought my hands to the hairline on my neck. I turned, and lifted up my hair in a messy bun, to examine the injury. A ragged cut ran half the width of my neck. Blood had ceased to flow, but my neck, and the back collar of my dress was stained crimson.

I walked over to the shower stall on the farthest end of the girl's bathroom, and turned the cold water on full blast. Leaving my dress on the floor, I stepped into the icy cold water. After a few seconds I wobbled unsurely, and retired to sitting down on the floor of the shower, as the water washed over me.

Had Scorpius attacked me? I tried to remember, but the last memory I could grasp was of him smiling. A friendly smile, I assured myself, not a twisted or dark one, but as time passed I began to doubt myself. Was that the same smile of a dark wizard prepared to attack? I sat there for over an hour, desperately trying to remember. Every once and a while I'd get a flash of something, a feeling, but it faded faster than it had come, and I was left cursing darkness.

Someone knocked on the shower stall, shaking me out of my trance. I felt buried inside myself, eclipsed in the layers of my thoughts.

"Rose are you okay?" Asked Erin, anxiously.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, rising to my feet shakily, "I feel much better. Umm could you please get me a towel?"

"Sure" said Erin, over eagerly.

I turned the freezing water off, with my prune like fingers, as she passed me a fluffy red bathrobe, and a white towel, over the top of the stall. I wrapped my hair, pulled on the robe and stepped out hesitantly.

"What time is it?" I asked Erin, who was still waiting for me in the bathroom.

"12 at night" she said.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy brought you in, unconscious, apparently you told him the password. The fat lady was so drunk I doubt that she noticed it was him."

"Aren't there spells for those sort of things?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess not, how often do students break into other houses?"

We walked down the hallway in silence. I opened the door to my dorm slowly, knowing a full story would be expected of me.

I sat down on my bed, and saw that my wand was lying on my bedside table. They looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" asked Priya Patil, a pretty half Indian girl.

I took a deep breath, and told the whole story. Not excluding the dance, the rose, or anything.

They didn't talk until I was finished. I was grateful for that.

"Do you think he attacked me?" I asked honestly. Outside a bitter cold rain had started to pour. It washed over the Gryffindor towers roof angrily.

"You don't remember anything?" asked Acacia despite everything I just told them.

"She just said that." Snapped Priya, silencing her. Gratitude flooded through me. I didn't want to talk anymore. As moments passed however, silence began to suffocate the room.

"It's hard to say." Said Erin quietly, "Do you trust him?"

"I don't know." I said dismissively. I had grown increasingly tired of this conversation, and the pit it was leaving in my stomach.

I'm going to sleep." I said, pulling the covers over me, and lying down. Blood had stained my pillow, so I threw it off the bed, bunching up the towel as a pillow instead.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Asked Erin, for the hundredth time.

"No, Goodnight." I rolled over to face the wall, and focused on the melodic sound of the rain as I tried to fall asleep, curled up in a ball under my covers. A few minutes later I heard Priya's snores, and as time passed each girl settled into the harmony of tranquil deep breathes. I was envious.

I couldn't get to sleep that night, and finally when I did I didn't dream. I fell in and out of consciousness fitfully, rolling over time after time.

I woke up in the early morning, to find it still raining. With a groan I crept out of bed, and remembered it was the first day of Christmas vacation.

Although the yule ball was traditionally on Christmas, it had been moved after the Hogwarts Champion, a quick-witted Slytherin, had insisted that she had to be home for Christmas, and still refused to miss the ball. I considered this an act of conceit, and stated my opinion on the subject fervently; it had however come as a convenience to many. Not including my family however, since my parents, as well as my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had decided to take a last minute tour of Africa, at a small "get together" one night. They had sent their regards in an apologetic letter.

This hurt me since I had been counting down the days until the burrow. When I vented all this to Al however, my nothing-shakes-me-I'm-that-fricking-calm cousin had reasoned defensively, "My dad missed out on a lot of his youth, I think this is their way of making up for it." I had set the argument aside with a sigh. I was slightly disappointed in my mother, who I relied on to be the adult in the whole Weasley/ Potter clan, but as the days passed I grew excited to spend my first Christmas at Hogwarts. All my friends were staying at Hogwarts for vacation, with the exception or Erin who was going to visit her muggle parents.

The sun was just rising. Diving through my trunk I pulled out a long blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I dressed quickly. The castle was freezing so I grabbed a pair of thick woolen socks and put them on my feet. I made my way to the bathroom quietly, not daring to wake anyone, in fear of being attacked by more questions.

I looked better than I had last night, although my arms still had angry red burns, and my head occasionally throbbed. I hadn't dared go to Madam Pomfrey, and now that the pain had softened I pushed that thought out of my head.

I caught sight of the white rose I had left there the night before. I looked away; I didn't want to think about Scorpius at that moment.

I took my brush out of a cabinet, and began to furiously try to work through the tangles. As the minutes passed I strongly regretted not brushing it last night. With a sigh I took out a bottle of Priya's Sleekeazy's hair potion, and rubbed a small measure through my scalp. The tangles softened instantly, allowing me to finish brushing it.

When I was done I pulled my hair into a ponytail, washed my face and crept back to my dorm. My roommates were still asleep.

I pulled on my sneakers, and a red Weasley sweater, and grabbed my nimbus 3000. James had a firebolt, but I wasn't on the house team. Nor did I want to be, I reminded myself. I preferred to simply fly.

I crept down the spiral stairs, into the common room. It was deserted, except for.

"Rose" yelled Albus Severus Potter, my cousin and best friend, standing up quickly. he had obviously slept in the common room

"Merlin Al, did you sleep here?" i asked. He ignored my comment.

"What happened, did he attack you? I swear I'll take him down if you want me to."

"Al" I snapped, "He didn't attack me, and I'm perfectly capable of taking on Malfoy myself. Why are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I've been waiting for you to come down all night" he said apologetically, "I figured camping out here was the surest way of talking to you first thing. And I didn't want you going after Malfoy." He added a little guiltily.

"He didn't attack me."

"Are you sure?"

No. But I wasn't going to admit that to him. I was touched by my cousins concern, but discussing last night's _incident_ was putting me in a horrible mood. If i admit that i didn't remember anything it would only lead to my constant security, and I didn't want that.

Remembering the cut on my hairline; I undid my hair as casually as I could.

"Do you want to come flying with me?" I asked earnestly, ending the conversation.

"Sure" he said, and bolted upstairs. He was back a few minutes later with his broomstick. Al was a chaser, but he had admitted to me before that he wanted to play seeker. I wasn't sure I was coordinated enough to play quidditch. I'd tried out for chaser last year, and hadn't made it in. I was sure that with 4 extra balls and 13 other players, I'd be knocked out within minutes.

We swung open the portrait hole, and walked quietly through the castle to the quidditch pitch.

The rain had softened to a light drizzle. Wind blew through the campus, washing over it like a wave on the shore. I was thankful for my sweater.

I straddled my broom and launched into the sky. Al followed.

We circled the campus, diving through archways and around towers. A huge smile was permanently blown on my face. Anyone who saw us could blink twice and we'd be gone.

It was another one of those things (and I'd been doing a lot of them lately,) that wasn't technically against the rules, but you still avoided getting caught.

As we circled the black lake I saw a figure standing by the shore, skipping stones onto the water, a figure with pale hair.

Before I could make sense of what was happening, Al dove straight at him.

"Al wait" I cried, and urged my broom to follow.

Someone yelled stupefy, and when my broom touched the ground. Scorpius was lying frozen on the lakes muddy banks.

"Al" I said impatiently, "I need to talk to him, _alone._" I emphasized the last word. He started to protest.

"I'm the best in our year, I think I can take on a Malfoy. Trust me." He sighed, gave me a quick hug and mounted into the sky. When he continuously circled the lake I shot a spell casually in his direction, and he sped off. I pointed my wand at Scorpius.

"Enneverate."

He scrambled up on his feet.

"Thanks" he said, looking down at the ground, quietly. "What do you remember?" he asked, "because your boyfriend seems to think I hurt you."

"Al is my cousin, you know that." I said, "I just, I remember sliding into the chamber, I remember standing there, I remember you smile." I finished, blushing slightly. He gave me a small smile, before taking a long breath.

"Well we decided to go a little farther, and reached a wall of rocks. There was a small opening so I climbed over, and helped you up. As we were climbing down, a rock lost footing and you fell back. Your head started to bleed."

I said nothing, trying desperately to remember something; "I asked you the Gryffindor password before you passed out. I carried you back to your house. I think your friends considered murdering me," he finished.

I stared at him. I didn't believe he had attacked me, I never had. His voice sounded so sincere, but could I be wrong? Should if fear him? Everyone else did for me. I decided then and there that it didn't matter. Scorpius didn't scare me. He'd probably never talk to be again, and it would be done with.

"Thanks" I said in barely a whisper.

"Rose, I 'm sorry" he said, "I should have taken you to madam pomfrey, I was just. I was so scared. I was scared for me; I didn't want to get in trouble." He paused, "I'm not a Gryffindor" he said quietly, "I'm not noble or brave."

"Scorpius," I said. There was silence. I realized it was the first time I'd ever called him by his first name. "It's fine," Tears began to pour from my eyes, "if you carried me up that tunnel, brought me to my friends, its okay" I said with a wavery laugh. Why was I crying? "You could have left me there, and you didn't-

"Because I'm a decent human being."

"Well that's a start," I said, with another laugh. I tried to wipe my eyes furiously, despising my vulnerability. I turned to leave.

"Rose" he called. I turned around.

"What?" he looked down unsurely.

"Umm nothing, be safe."

I grabbed my broom and mounted into the sky. Not sure what to make of any of this.

**Wow that was a really long chapter, well at least for me. Please please plaease review. Tell me what you think! I think Scorpius wanted to ask her out at the end, but he backed out. We'll see…**


	6. Second Rose

**i've been on vacation the past 2 weeks**

**so sorry for not adding new chapters as often**

**ookay**

**enjoy!**

Christmas came before I knew it. My roommates went home for the holiday, and it was eerily lonely sleeping alone. Never the less I woke up early on Christmas morning with a pile of presents stacked at the foot of my bed.

I opened the first one, a book from Priya entitled: "Twelve fail-safe ways to charm Wizards." I flipped to a page randomly; it was entitled "Eye contact." It went into great detail about how long to hold a guys gaze, how to avert your eyes, how to avoid getting caught staring. Apparently there were different angles you were supposed to keep your eyes at. 50% , 75%, and 100%. I scoffed and closed the book; sure I wouldn't open it again. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror on the dresser, and tried it for a matter of seconds. Before returning my eyes safely to the stack of presents.

Acacia gave me a pretty Charmed-Charm bracelet wrapped in delicate silver paper. A chain of small silver charms, that came to life if I tapped them twice with my wand. Among them there was an owl that flew in place, a muggle ferris wheel that spun in circles, A wizard on a broom that dove up and down, a child on a swing, a cauldron that emitted lavender bubbles, and a little couple that danced in slow circles. I thought of Scorpius instantly. I took that charm off quickly and shoved it in the drawer of my bedside table next to the rose from the Yule Ball.

Erin had obviously coordinated with Acacia. She gave me one charm, a red rose inlaid with diamonds. Its petals unfurled, and closed continuously. I smiled giddily at the pretty little thing, and strung it on my bracelet, which had ceased to move.

Al gave me a huge box of chocolate frogs. I unwrapped half of them at the same time, and watched them jump around on my bed for a minute before the charm began to tire. I ate them slowly, knowing I wouldn't have room for breakfast.

The next present was from Grandma Weasley. She gave me a green weasley sweater, and a box of fudge, Typical. I pulled the warm sweater over my head, grateful since my old one had shrunk considerably. Or maybe I had grown.

The last box was large and wrapped in dusty paper, from my parents. I opened it to find a book on African Runes (which I assumed was from mum,) that I couldn't tear my eyes off. Finally I put it down on my bedside table, keen to read it again at night. I knew James would tease me, the bookworm. Heck, all my friends did. But I bided my time knowing they'd be sorry when I got constant O's. Even Al didn't do that well.

I ripped the rest of the paper off the box, and opened a large wooden crate, with a childish logo that read MINI PALS. I lifted the lid skeptically, and found a small zebra that I could fit in my palm. I was sincerely worried that it was an actual animal unjustly removed from the savannah, my ears flamed. Nevertheless I set up the small cage, with a miniature plain and lake in a matter of seconds with a few simple spells.

I read the information on the logo, but it gave no hint towards how it retained its miniature size. I wondered if I could learn to shrink people. Maybe Hugo. I watched as the Zebra sprinted repetitiously around the cage, and rubbed its head against my pointer finger. I closed the cage lid, and turned for the bathroom when something caught my eye.

A white rose lay on the bed, accidently hidden between the folds of my bed. I picked it up gently. My breath caught.

Similar to the one in my bedside table, it had a magical quality about it. It was unbreakable almost alive, and refused to wither. A glow radiated around it that made it impossible to avert my gaze.

It had to be Scorpius, I thought. Who else? I sat back down on my bed. Did I like Scorpius? It's a simple question, and I'm a thirteen-year-old girl, I thought. It shouldn't be this hard.

I couldn't like him. I didn't know him, I reminded myself. But I wanted to see him, to be near him. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to dance with him.

I refused to think about it. I returned my thoughts to the feast, to getting downstairs, to putting one foot in front of the other.

I quickly stood up, and stepped into Jeans and my green Weasley sweater. I washed my face, and brushed through the tangles of my dark red hair, which fell down to my waist. I tucked the new rose behind my ear daringly. I pinched my ice-cold cheeks for color, and walked briskly down the stairs to the common room.

James and Al were sitting in front of the fireplace. Al had a miniature Zebra, similar to mine. It had unusually spindly legs, and long eyelashes. I couldn't help but snort at the sight of the thing. Never the less he was watching it, as it repetitiously stumbled over its long legs.

James was munching an apple hungrily. He turned in my direction.

"Hey!" he said, "Weasley sweater, nice." We exchanged high fives. His sweater had a large red J stitched to it. "Al here won't wear one," he teased.

Al rolled his eyes, and stuffed the sweater over his head. "Happy?" James looked at him.

"Not especially." He turned to me. "You got a Zebra too, I assume?"

"Yeah. It's upstairs."

"Does it have a name?"

"Not yet" I said in a singsong voice. Plopping down beside him.

"Oh" he said, looking into the fire. "I named mine Gerald. Then I accidentally transfigured it back into an apple."

He bit into the green apple maliciously, and licked his lips. I threw a pillow at him.

"Mom and Dad are going to be pissed. Must have cost a fortune. But then again if a fifth year can reverse the spell it couldn't have been that expensive right?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Al chimed in.

We went down to the Great Hall together for breakfast. I caught Scorpius' eyes from across the hall. His hair was slicked back, as always, His face ghostly pale.

We hadn't spoken since the lake. I didn't dare. In one week our relationship had spun into unknown territory. We weren't together. We weren't friends. We weren't even _friendly_. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. If he passed in the hallway I fixated on the wall ahead and walked blindly passed. I saw every move he made, from the corner of my eye.

"Rose?"

"What?" I turned to face Al, who was sitting next to me.

"You were staring at Malfoy."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Give it a rest," I snarled. Silencing him.

Across the table James was snogging Juniper. I flashed back to the blonde he was dancing with at the Yule Ball. I glanced over at Al with a look that said your- brother- is-moving- through- girls- rather- fast- is- he- not?

Al looked down silently, and wolfed down a piece of toast, which he choked on and turned red.

Every few feet wizard crackers we set up in piles. Unlike muggle christmas crackers that contained a flimsy paper hat, a plastic toy and joe. These ones burst into pale blue smoke and left behind fascinating gifts. I pulled one which became a pair of glasses that allowed you to see people naked. I took them off faintly, and passed them to Al who had the same response. I doubted a teacher had placed that one on the table.

Al and I cautiously opened the next one, which was a sheet of silvery stickers. I stuck one to Al's nose, which refused to come off. Instead it turned invisible and left a transparent star that looked like it had seared through his face. He stuck one to my cheek furiously.

We began to open the crackers in a rampage. I got a magical chess set, a large flowery hat, a broomstick furbishing kit, and several white mice, which I put in a box. I wasn't going to let Ms. Norris eat them, especially on Christmas. The old flee bag.

When we had eaten more than our fair share of breakfast. We left. Al and I saw a flight of Bulgarians sitting in the hallway.

"You there" one called out to me, "little girl." My ears flamed, as I spun around. "Vat is your name."

"Rose" I replied indignantly.

"You are very pretty Rose," I looked at Al. What? The Bulgarian lumbered forward. He towered over me. With dark hair, and dark eyes, a strong nose, and a chiseled jaw. I knew for sure my ears were flaming red. I was grateful that they were tucked under my hair.

"Thanks" I said, turning to leave.

"Vait," he called after me. I spun around impatiently. "I vill see you around." He bowed formally, making my ears flame. I bobbed a curtsy, like a princess, and careered back around. Al was standing a few feet behind me. We exchanged a look.

"That was weird." I said as soon as we turned the corner, trying to be as cavalier as possible. Al shrugged.

"Maybe he likes you"

"He just thinks I'm pretty. I guess." I added.

"A lot of guys do," he said casually.

"What?"

"Well they do," he repeated with a shrug. I let the conversation drop.

I returned to my dorm, and put the mice in the cage with the zebra. They were roughly the same size.

I walked into Lily's dorm where she and her friends were crooning over a little black owl that a girl with long ashy braids had gotten.

Lily attacked me with a hug. The girls flocked around me like a celebrity. Pulling me onto the bed.

Lily showed me every new present she had gotten, with a detailed description about who gave it to her. I smiled and nodded at the correct intervals, until I my jaw hurt.

Lily proposed we go down to Hagrids, and her avid little pack of followers agreed. I followed reluctantly, as they trailed through the grounds. Trudging through feet of snow.

I fell back. Watching them peck along like a flight of crows.

"Rose!" I turned quickly. Scorpius was trudging through feet of snow after me, from the lake.

Lily and her friend's heads were disappearing under a hill. As they approached the fire- lit hut.

"Scorpius" I greeted him.

"How's your Christmas been?"

"Umm good. How about you?"

"Good"

"You don't sound convinced." I said before I could stop myself. Why on earth did I say these things?

He looked down awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his jacket. I looked away, smiling slightly.

"You're amused?"

"Not really. I'm just entertained by the fact that we're capable of having a casual conversation."

"What's your favorite color?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him surprised. Scorpius Malfoy had a way with surprising me.

"I don't have one."

"You don't have one?" he scoffed, "That's my simplest question."

"Okay" I snapped, "What's yours?" this somehow seemed like an extremely witty comeback to me.

"Red," he said instantly.

"Not green?"

"Not green," he echoed.

"My favorite color is either green, or blue, or red, or purple, or white." I said, trying to somehow redeem my answer.

"White's not a color." He teased me, "it's the absence of color."

I looked around; the entire world was covered in white.

"It's the absence of nothing." I said slowly "I think you're wrong. It's not the air," I said swatting my hand at nothing, "if I can see it, and hold it"

I rolled up a bunch of snow and threw it at him, "and feel it! Who's to say that white is any different from any other color."

He stood there with snow dripping down his pale face, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"That doesn't make any sense you know," In a flash he stooped down, and threw a heap of snow back at me.

I sauntered up to him, with a huge snowball behind my back. He didn't move a muscle. I kept my eyes on him, waiting for the perfect time to attack. I was two feet away from him when he sprung. And knocked me into the snow. Should have seen that coming

My head throbbed painfully once it hit the ground. I forced myself up. I clasped my hands to my head, in a delusional attempt to clot the pain. He scrambled off me and helped me up softly.

"Oh Merlin, are you okay?" He asked me, frightened.

"I'm fine," I said. The pain had started to go down once again. It had come and left in short intervals since the night. I still hadn't gone to Madame Pomfrey. "Really I'm fine."

I sun k back into the snow. He sat with me. Watching me, as if he were waiting for me to crumble.

"What's your favorite animal?" he asked, seconds later.

I wasn't very good at answering his questions.

"I don't know!" I protested, easily distracted. "I think thestrals are cool, take it I can't see them. I suppose unicorns to. I like Dolphins."

"Dolphins?"

"Yes they live in the water," I retorted. He had a way of making me feel like an utter idiot. A few seconds of silence past. "What's your favorite? Ummm" I racked me head, but all I could come up with was, "What's your worst fear?

He didn't answer that one. Just looked down, and twiddled his thumbs almost violently. I sat there feeling like a moron for ruining the conversation.

"Sorry" I said, moments later. Trying to amend for my ignorance.

We sat there. He didn't leave, and I didn't dare. I wanted to know his biggest fear. I grew almost obsessively curious. I didn't say one word.

Just then, (whenever _then_ was in the silence that followed) his father strode across the campus, bee lining towards his son. Who was sitting next to Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter, oh right, me.

He was wearing a long green cloak that was buttoned up to his neck. He looked powerful and frightening. Although it had been drilled into my head that Draco Malfoy was nothing but a snivelly, arrogant, disgusting toe-rag.

Scorpius stood to face his father quickly. Every one always said how much they looked alike. I had never seen it, and I'm not just saying that.

They had the same hair, and eyes, and nose and jaw. Scorpius was a foot shorter but just as thin.

But everything on Mr. Malfoy looked more severe. His cheekbones were extreme and his gray eyes pierced through dark bags. His chin jutted out and his pale skin had a ghostly contrast against the dark green cloak. I couldn't find any of this in Scorpius. I supposed Draco Malfoy at thirteen was similar to Scorpius, but I sincerely hoped that Scorpius Malfoy at his father's age didn't look a thing like him.

"Father," Scorpius said instantly.

"Who's your friend?"

"Rose," he said blushing, "Rose... Weasley." Mr. Malfoy nodded cordially. I echoed the motion.

"We have to leave Scorpius, your belongings are already packed." He said sternly.

"But why?" Scorpius asked, in a stammer.

"We won't discuss it, _here_." He hissed, glancing over at me. I turned to leave. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss

Weasley."

When I looked back, they were half way up the hill. I wasn't sure that I liked Mr. Malfoy.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. Summer

**SUMMER**

Dad peered over the top of the paper at breakfast.

"Draco Malfoy, arrested. HA!" He said with a grin.

"Why?" I asked. Scorpius hadn't returned to school after Christmas break, rumors had flown. I'd confided in Acacia about my encounter with Mr. Malfoy, but didn't dare tell Al.

Mum came in from the kitchen, carrying a heap of blackened bacon. "He and his family were discovered in Ireland, on the run." She said, "Dark objects were found in their possession, things we missed upon raiding their house after the war."

Hugo helped himself to a generous portion of the bacon, which I didn't touch. For all my mums' talents she was a terrible cook.

"Why?" my littler brother asked ardently, through a mouthful of bacon.

I didn't dare reprimand him; I was clinging to every word.

"A few months back a couple of Voldemort's old followers met up. They began to make rounds, trying to bring those who weren't dead, or imprisoned into their service."

"Harry set them straight, of course." Dad added. Mum shot him a look that silenced him.

"-They visited Draco last Christmas. Scared him to death, so the Malfoys set off running. At least that's what Draco plead."

"You don't believe him do you?" asked Hugo curiously.

"Well of course I do," said mum, forwardly.

"Traitor" Dad whispered under his breath. Mum hit him over the head with the paper, and turned back to Hugo.

"He's been sentenced to two years in Askaban," mum practically spat. "He should have gotten off with six months."

"Why?" I asked echoing Hugo. I was unsure of my question. I just wanted to hear more details.

"They preformed magic on muggles; they used their houses, and tampered with their identities. Of course this happened often when you- know who,"

"Voldemort" I intruded.

"Yes, when _Voldemort_ was in power." she corrected herself, there was a pause before she continued talking in a whirl-wind sort of way, "The Malfoys were found with a handful of dark family heirlooms too, although they hadn't been put to use, well besides the hand of glory. He should have gotten off with six months. But because it's the _Malfoys_ people are biased, and frightened. They're paranoid if anything shady happens they stamp it down almost immediately, without considering the logic," she stopped in an angry breath.

"I think," said Dad, nibbling cautiously on the edge of a piece of bacon, "that you're in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Ronald!" my mother exclaimed, "I am not in love with him! I just think its unjust that people are so biased by someone's past mistakes, they-"

Dad started laughing; I couldn't help but join in. Mom stared at him helplessly, before giving an exasperated laugh and sinking down on a seat.

"The court is blind" she breathed, furious to have a last word. Silence fell.

"Mum" Hugo said, "can Holly come visit me?"

"Holly?" I asked.

"She's my friend," he snapped furiously at me, before turning back to our parents. Mum and Dad looked bemused.

"Is she a friend from school?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, she lives in London" he said. "Her parents are muggles-"

"Marriage approved," chimed in Dad, "We're trying to stamp out all this pureblood mess."

"Ron"

"Well anyway," Hugo continued, "Since Acacia gets to come visit Rose,"

"Speaking of which when is she coming today, dear?" Mum asked me. I began to reply.

"-Mum!" Hugo cried, silencing her. "Since Acacia gets to visit Rose, I think that I should be allowed to have a friend too!"

Just then the fireplace tongued up with bright blue flames, and Acacia stepped out with a large red suitcase, and her spiky dirty blonde hair perfectly intact.

"Hi!" she cried, as I clambered out of my seat and ran towards her with a hug.

"Hi! Here lets go up to my room."

"You're welcome to stay for breakfast," my mum called as we left.

"That's fine Mrs. Weasley," she said in a voice reserved only for parents and teachers, "I ate before I came."

We hurried upstairs, to my room, which I'd painted a pale pink when I was five. The brush strokes where crooked and uneven. As if I'd taken a crayon to it and scribbled until no white was visible. It fell in awkward criss- crossed patterns when it caught the light.

"Whoa" Acacia said, as she sat down on my bed. I had spent the past week working on a charm so that my bed levitated a few feet in the air. A red and gold rug lay beneath it. I had set out a cot for her next to it.

"You can leave your stuff anywhere," I said casually, as she dropped her suitcase on the cot.

"So how's your summer been?" she asked, plopping down next to her stuff.

"Good" I said, I'd recounted most of it to her in my letters. "Did you hear that Draco Malfoy was arrested?"

She lay down on her back with a laugh, "No. You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you're in love with his son."

"Acacia!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at her. "No I don't. No ones seen Scorpius in half a year anyway."

"_Anyway_" she echoed. I didn't try to understand her. "You like him Rose!" she continued, "You are in love with Scorpius Malfoy."

"No I'm not," I protested furiously.

"Rose Malfoy," she said in a drawling voice, "It has a ring!" I threw the rest of my pillows at her with steadfast aim. I wasn't going to think about Scorpius Malfoy.

"So how's your summer been?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Quite well- eth. I went to America."

"What was it like?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You know we've been best mates allll these years, and I have never seen your home."

Acacia had a way of talking like a bird. Her voice became suddenly high or low within seconds, and she would go from speaking unusually slow to a tornado of long, strung-together adjectives. She also had the habit of trilling, or drawling out words she found "important."

"I'll give you the grand tour then," I said. Rising off my bed. She clambered up next to me, her dark eyes shining.

I opened the window of my bedroom, and stepped out onto the roof. Acacia followed enthusiastically.

We walked across the roof, and snuck through Hugo's window. I proceeded to show her through my house.

Our house was a relatively simple, two story affair. With a manicured yard facing a dirt road, and endless acres of forest in the back.

If you looked closer however, you'd notice all the quirks that set you off on the strangeness of my family.

In the hallway where family pictures would be held, Mum had framed all our grades in wooden frames.

There was also always an infinite amount of books stacked neatly on top of everything. Pile's of books in the kitchen on top of the refrigerator, in the living room on the coffee table, and of course in the small library Dad had built for Mum at the back of the house.

Dad wasn't much better. He had subtlety littered the house with all his achievements. A basilisk fang, his prefect badge, and original prototypes of things he had invented for Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, apparently they were worth a "fortune." He had even gone so far as to hang up an old horcrux he "defeated." A large golden locket, which Mum had taken down and I had buried.

"Wow" said Acacia looking up, as I led her to the kitchen. I couldn't tell whether it was in sarcasm or awe. Above the stove was a large poster of the three of them, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione _Granger_. Frozen in their seventeen year old bodies.

The picture was taken in the celebration haze after the fall of Lord Voldemort. A company shot it, and turned it into the logo of the trio who defeated the Dark Lord. I think there were individuals of Harry too.

Harry was in the center of the picture. Looking solemn, his green eyes especially bright, and his scar front and center. Nonetheless he looked happier than I had ever seen him. Tired but happy, like a man who had been relieved of a hundred pound boulder strapped to his back. Maybe I only thought that because I knew the story.

My dad was on his right, gleaming. With a goofy grin stitched to his face. He glanced over at my mum for a few seconds before flitting his eyes back to the camera.

My mum was on the left. In a pale blue dress, and her hair spun up on her head. She was always the biggest shock to me. 1. She was wearing makeup 2. She was wearing a rather tight fitting gown, and 3. Her hair was not bushy. She looked elegant, and flashy and mysterious. Nothing like my mother, except that they shared the same features.

Then my uncle's brilliant green eyes drew you back to him. Standing closest to the camera. I could understand how Dad felt overshadowed.

"I want famous parents." Acacia said in an imitation of a jealous five year old. I laughed lightly.

"Imagine what it's like for Al," I said thinking of my cousin. She nodded, and scooted up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"So," she said affirmatively "What is there to do here?" I shrugged,

"Not much. There's a pub down the road that I'm not allowed to go to. I've snuck in a few times. There aren't really many people around here."

She shrugged, "I've noticed, anything else?"

"Well if you fly through the woods far enough there's a muggle village." Acacia shot up.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed, and started bounding back up to my room. "Let's go there!"

**pleaseeee review**

**reviews make my day :)**

**so yeah i sort of skipped half a year...**

**not sure how people are going to feel about that**

**you can tell me**

**by REVIEWING**


	8. September First

**SEPTEMBER 1st**

It had never taken so long to get to platform nine and three quarters. Acacia woke me up at 2 to tell me that she was saying one last goodbye to Josh, her muggle boyfriend in the village. In three weeks the two had become inseparable. He was blonde, built and seventeen. He didn't talk much, just watched her as he sat and listened to her. Acacia had a lot to say, despite the fact that she couldn't mention being a witch. Every few days he would pull out a guitar and sing a few verses about her green eyes "sparkling like the ocean." And she would come home with tears of emotion "sparkling like the ocean" in the corners of her eyes.

I didn't mean to be bitter. I was happy for her. It was the sort of thing she lived for, romance and destiny and moonbeams and rainbows. But my habit of speaking my mind warranted me a few afternoons of reading alone, without an invite to Josh and Acacia's outing. Not that they wanted me there, but Acacia felt guilty. I would have declined anyway.

I decided to trudge along to the muggle village with her that morning, I knew It would be impossible for me to go back to sleep. I was to excited for Hogwarts.

I waited outside, perched on a tree branch with my broomstick as she crept through his window.

I watched the scene play out like a movie. He looked confused at first, a little frightened. But as she talked, standing there stiffly in a billowing white night gown with her hands folded together. His confusion softened, and he rose to embrace her. This lasted for several minutes, as he stooped over to meet her lips.

I felt strange watching it through a warmly lit window. I was stepping into someone else's life, and I liked it; it made my own life seem slightly brighter.

As the time ticked by my thoughts flitted to Scorpius. Stop! my mind screamed furiously. Scorpius. I would be seeing him in only a few short hours. That made my stomach flutter fore some reason. I glanced back at the window. I was fourteen, and had never been kissed. This offset my pride, more than I cared to admit. Of course Dad hadn't snogged a girl until 6th year. But, well that was Dad.

Kissing Scorpius. No, stop! You don't like him, I reassured myself. Hell, you haven't seen him since Christmas. Would he even be returning to Hogwarts? I couldn't help but hope so.

"Thinking about Scorpius?" Acacia called up from the base of the tree.

Dam it.

"No!" I whispered fiercely. I mounted my broom and dove down to where she stood. Exhilarated by the cool darkness or the night. She mounted her broom next to me and we shot up into the sky.

**3: 30 AM.**

I sat on my bed in the dark, indian style. Staring at the clock. Acacia walked in from the bathroom, breaking me out of my trance. I blinked my eyes furiously, as I tried to adapt to the flood of light.

Acacia was still wearing her long white nightgown, which looked more like a ball gown. Her face was bright and rosy, her hair stuck out at odd angles. She took out a bottle of sleakeazy's hair potion and squeezed a handful of it onto her palm. She sat down next to me and began to rub it through her cropped hair.

"Do you think Malfoy is coming back?" She asked me.

"I don't know," I said dismissively.

"I'm sure you've given it more thought than that."

"How are you going to stay in touch with Josh?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure you've given it more thought than that."

"Oh shut up." Silence fell between us.'

"Sorry."

**3: 45**

"Can I do you make up?"

"No"

"Okay." she disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared with a large pink case of make up products. She began to work on my face. I decided it was best not to argue with Acacia.

After 22 minutes of rubbing oily lotions on my face, nearly poking my eyes out with sharp tipped brushes, and coating layers of powder on my face, she held a mirror up to my face.

I was painted like a doll. My face was bleached white as a shell. Without a trace of a redness, or dare even a freckle. My lips were bright red, and my eyes were surrounded by different hues of green. Metallic gray eyeliner coated the perimeter of my eye.

I looked. Well I looked nothing like myself. I looked like a stranger. A beautiful one, one who didn't have tomato red skin, or thin chapped lips, or dull brown eyes.

"I look…" I turned to Acacia and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome," she replied. I spent more time than I care admit staring at myself, but within ten minutes I washed it off. I wasn't going to look so dumb and girlish for my first day of school.

I returned to my bed and immersed myself in a fascinating book. Time Travel through the Ages, it was about how people had changed the past. There was a chapter written up on my mum and uncle Harry in their third year at Hogwarts of course.

Acacia sat beside me reading a muggle novel that Josh had given her, entitled To Kill a Mockingbird. I peeked over at it every so often.

**6: 00**

I heard my mum begin to stir, walking down stairs to make breakfast. Every year on the first day of school she invested hours into trying to make an amazing breakfast. My mum was quite frustrated with her lack of cooking ability, and read about it to know end. Especially when my Dad occasionally made the mistake of chiding her about it. The Potters always joined us, which meant she had to prepare a feast.

We went downstairs to help her. Her hair was tied back in a hasty ponytail, and the sleeves of her blouse were rolled up past her elbows. She wore a large black apron over her work clothes.

Everything was laid out neatly on the counter. Recipe pages were copied, and taped to various cabinets with notes scribbled in the margins.

"What are we making Mum?" I asked, as we plodded down the stairs.

"Bacon, Eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried bread, tea, potato cakes, black pudding and fruit."

"Sounds simple enough," Acacia said with a shrug.

I stared at her. She didn't know my mum.

**8:30.**

At 8: 30 the Potters arrived. The breakfast was a fair success, and we all gathered around the table hungrily. Al sat on my right, and Acacia on my left.

In the middle of breakfast I made the mistake of mentioning Josh.

"You're dating a muggle?" Al asked.

"I don't feel like talking to you about this." She snapped back.

"You're dating a _muggle_." He mumbled one more time in shock.

"You know what Al, yes I'm dating a muggle! Who gives a shit, as a friend you could be happy for me." The entire table fell silent.

"Sorry. I just, how's it going to work?"

Acacia stood up, and left the room angrily. Al stood up with her, and chased after her. There voices could be heard from the garden.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, anyone?" James asked in a cartoonish tone. Mum took Dads hand and blushed slightly, shaking her head.

**10:00**

We all packed into the old Ford Angelina for the thrill of it, which miraculously fit everyone, and flew to the station.

**10: 27**

We arrived early. Us kids practically dragged everyone through the station until we were engulfed in the smoke of the Hogwarts Express. We fanned out, peering through the crowd of people for our friends.

I said my good bye to my family, gave everyone a last hug, and boarded the train to my second home.

Acacia and I headed to our usual compartment at the end of the train. Pushing our way through the crowded hallway, I felt myself slam into someone. I stepped back, looking up to meet the figures eyes...

**SCROLL DOWN FOR THE ENDING**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW **

_Scorpius Malfoy. _Of course_._

He was about two feet taller then when i'd seen him last. His hair was short and messy. My he had changed. He was handsome; he'd always been handsome but never like this. Despite his beauty his face was stony, his eyes locked straight ahead. I hadn't seen him in nine months, and he may as well have been a different person. He looked down at me for a second, his eyes flashed of something. Anger? No, Joy? Not at all.

It wasn't until we reached our compartment that I could name it. Acknowledgment, for a short he had acknowledged me, Rose Weasley and out past together, before returning to… to the present. I doubted this present included me.

**What would you like to happen next?**


	9. Third Rose

**Sorry for not writing in so long!**

**I'm back at school and it is totally hectic. Well really life is just totally hectic.**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it...**

A smile fell onto my lips the second I entered the castle. I hugged and greeted everyone with more energy than I had spent all summer.

That was probably why it took me so long to notice Scorpius. Or not notice him for that matter. He ignored me. It was a strange feeling because Scorpius Malfoy had never ignored me. I was used to feeling his eyes lingering on me slightly, or occasionally exchanging a civil nod in the hallway.

Whenever I passed he tried to look distracted, glancing anywhere but at me. He became suddenly immersed in his footsteps on the floor, or what was out the window to his right. He wouldn't meet my eyes, not once. _Coward_, I muttered under my breath.

With this realization my second day back at Hogwarts wasn't off to as good a start. I didn't care, I kept reminding myself. But I felt sorta… off. I couldn't hide my emotions for my life. I tried to act fine. I was overly chirpy, and butted in enthusiastic "mhm's" at random intervals in peoples stories. People just glanced at me quizzically.

Worse than that was the fact that he, Scorpius, seemed to be friends with Al. Well no they weren't friends, but after being paired together for a potions assignment they were friendly. I outright ignored Al for a day, he noticed.

September fourth was my birthday, and to my surprise I came downstairs to find the common room suiting a large banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE." I headed down to breakfast with Acacia and Priya and Al. Erin was still asleep.

It was a warm autumn day. The cloudless sky covered us like a blanket. I helped myself to a portion of eggs generously.

Al and Acacia were engaged in a conversation rising to a screaming match.

"Why won't you tell me who you like?" she asked furiously.

Al looked down nervously, "I just don't want to okay?"

"Not okay."

"Is it impossible to win with you?" He asked, exasperated. Her lips turned up, as if trying not to smile.

"You can't beat me, I'll find out sooner or later. Just preferably sooner." He shook his head, but you could tell he was trying not to smile too. He let out a tired laugh.

"I can beat you in quidditch"

"I don't play quidditch"

"Exactly" he said. Acacia snorted slightly.

"Brilliant Potter, You still don't win."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one losing this game, you don't know who I like after all."

Acacia fell quiet, before very slyly scooping a pile of eggs onto her spoon, and flinging them at Al. They landed on his forehead.

"You're dead." Al said dangerously, banging his hands down on the table. Acacia leapt up and ran almost skipping out of the great hall. He watched skeptically as she left, and then stood up to follow her.

Priya and I exchanged a look. Typical.

Glancing up at the teachers table I saw Professor Slughorn watching Al as he left, he caught me staring and winked.

I looked down at my empty plate. I had the entire day free. Priya, Erin (who had joined us), and I took to strolling the grounds. We spotted Al and Acacia sitting in a tree, deep in conversation 100 yards away.

"They need to get together already," Priya said.

"Who?" a voice asked, I turned to see Dominique strolling casually up behind us. Her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a French braid.

"Al and Acacia," I replied.

"Hmm," she said, her lips pursed together, as if studying them. "They're just friends."

"What?" we all chorused. She sat down on the grass. Her arms folded over her legs.

"They don't realize they like each other yet. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" I nodded reluctantly. Just then two Slytherins strode over to us, a tall dark haired boy I'd never seen before, and Scorpius behind him, nearly as tall, looking young and reluctant. Dominique instantly rose. Erin, Priya and I scrambled up behind her.

Just then something completely unexpected happened, imprinted in my memory forever. Dominique leaned forward and kissed the boy on the lips. A nice slow kiss that seemed almost unbearably heartbreaking. His large hands held onto her miniature waste until she pulled away gently. Still staring at him.

"What was that for?" he whispered with a smile. She winked at him.

"I thought someone should," she breathed with a crooked smile.

The four of us just stood there awkwardly. Priya, Erin and I exchanged a look of surprise, our eyes dancing wildly. I realized that Scorpius Malfoy was staring at me; I looked away quickly, smiling. The three of turned to take off, wandering in the direction of Al and Acacia's tree. As soon as we were 15 yards away we began to talk in am excited whisper.

"I cannot believe it," Priya said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His names Harper, I think."

"He's a slytherin!"

"We know Rose."

"That was possibly the most romantic thing ever!" Priya said in ecstasy.

"Isn't she dating someone?"

"Guess not."

"I cannot believe it!"

We reached Al and Acacia in no time. They were still perched in the tree, Acacia's head was thrown back In laughter, Al was dangling from a branch on his knees, talking in an animated voice. We flocked to the base of the tree, recounting the story.

"I cannot believe she's dating a Slytherin!" Al said dumb founded.

"She's not dating him Al" Acacia said.

"Well they kissed."

"So you're prejudice to Slytherins?" She asked.

"No I just! - It just makes her sort of a traitor. I mean-"

"Al! Are you fucking me? So if I were to run off with a Slytherin would we no longer be friends?"

"What? I never-" In the midst of his sentence his legs slipped from the tree branch, and he tumbled eight feet to the ground, his head awkwardly bending as it hit the earth. Acacia swooped down off the tree with a graceful leap in an instant, crouching to where he lay, as we all scurried to surround him. I tasted fear fresh in my mouth.

"Ouch" He stared up at us with his round green eyes, his glasses slightly disheveled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Liar." Acacia said, "Stop playing hero. Can you stand?" We all extended our hands. He grabbed Acacia, and mine as we tried to pull him up. He paced a few steps, before his head swung back, and his eyes lolled out of place. Shoot. I thought, fear for my cousin washing over me. We just need to get him to madam pomfreys.

"Levicorpus," I said. Flicking my wand at him desperately. The spell shot him up in the sky, suspended from his feet. He hung there limply. In my head the spell had levitated him to the hospital wing. I was wrong. Rose! I screamed at myself, why did you do that? I realized I didn't know the counter curse. And a crowd of people had begun to gather.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" I screeched, and then dashed off to the castle, following my own instructions.

I turned to look back when I reached the entrance to the castle, to see Acacia pointing her wand at herself, and with a blast of light she was up in the air with him. The two hanging like bats. She grabbed his hand, trying desperately to wake him. Why weren't people doing anything? I thought angrily, and continued sprinting to Madam Pomfrey's.

I ran down a corridor, deserted until Scorpius turned the farthest corner. This had become the worst birthday ever. And strangely enough he was looking at me; no he was smirking at me.

"Don't give me that Malfoy!" I yelled as I passed him. He grabbed my wrist, i spun around wildly.

"What have I ever done to you?" He asked coolly.

"Stop staring at me!" I yelled, realizing just how idiotic I sounded. "I don't know what your problem is, but I may have killed my cousin and I don't need you smirking at me for Merlin's sake! Hell, you haven't so much as looked at me…."

"Al?" he asked, his eyes recognizing terror. I sprinted off, and he followed at a steady pace that was about 100 times faster than my own frenzied run.

When I reached Madam Pomfrey's I tried to explain myself in a jumble of mixed up words, but she nodded simply and set off after me, as I led the way. Scorpius' cold hand grabbed mine as we turned the corner to the grounds. I barely registered this.

Al didn't look much better from where we stood, and it was apparent that no one knew the counter curse. Acacia was in a state of panic however. She had her hands cupping his head, it looked as if she was talking to him.

With Madam Pomfrey in action I felt relieved. She got both of them down, conjured a floating gurney, and whipped Al off to the castle, trotting beside him. We all ran after her, Acacia and I at the lead. At the door to the hospital wing the door was slammed in our faces, and none of us could break through it. I decided to retire back to the common room. It was only then that I realized Scorpius was still gripping my hand. He nodded at me cordially. And in one moment I collapsed into his arms. He enveloped me in a hug, as tears ran down his chest.

"He'll be fine Rose."

"I know." I said, swallowing hard. "But it's my fault."

"Bye Rose." He said, and turned away from me. We parted different ways. _Bye Rose._ I thought to myself. Bye Rose? Really. Why was it so simple for him. I'm fourteen today, was all i could thing as I headed back to the common room. Life isn't supposed to be this confusing.

I ran up to my dormitory as soon as i entered the common room. Acacia was sitting on her bed cross-legged. Her face cleanly washed. She looked as if she was trying not to cry.

"He'll be fine Acacia" I said, echoing what Scorpius had said minutes earlier.

"I know." She said, "that's not the part that scares me."

"You like him," I stated simply, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"I think I might," she said with a smile that started off forced, and became genuine within a second.

She turned to face me smiling, before pulling a white rose out of my wild red hair. I looked at it softly. We hugged. Maybe this wasn't going to be _the _worst birthday.

**Mushy, mushy, mushy.**

**I like mush :)**

**so what do you think?**

**Do you like Acacia and Al?**

**Rose and Scorpius?**

**Dominique and Harper?(there will be more on that in the next chapter)**

**Thank you to anyone who had read this story,**

**please please please review!**

**peace out girl scout.**


	10. Centaurs and Songs

The rest of the day was normal compared to the chaotic morning that I wanted to forget. Acacia braided my hair into two plaits and pinned it along my hairline. She tucked the rose into my hair neatly.

Al was released from the hospital that evening, practically fine. I immediately ran to hug him, knocking him slightly off balance. Acacia hung back, before pacing forward and embracing him in a quick hug. He blushed slightly, looking down at his feet.

"Thanks guys."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's not a big deal," he said with a shrug. Acacia slapped him across the face. I blinked in shock. Al beamed. _What?_

"Albus. Severus. Potter. You broke your neck, and were levitated into the air by your feet. Stop playing hero, because we were the ones who had to rescue you." Acacia said in an angry breath. Striding away. I rolled my eyes; he would follow her, of course. He set off after her.

Lily came bounding up to me.

"Hi Rose." She said chirpily, "Have you seen Al?" I stared at the back of my cousins ink jet-black hair disappearing into the crowd as he trailed Acacia.

"No," I said. They could have their moment.

"Oh," she said, "So how is Scorpius?"

"What do you mean how is Scorpius? Why should I know?" I said quickly, realizing to late just how defensive I sounded.

"I don't know, I've seen him with this girl the past few days. I was wondering if you knew her."

"What?" I exclaimed. She giggled slightly, clutching my arm as we walked down the hallway. "Lily who was he with?" I asked again in a desperate whisper. She looked at me with one eyebrow cocked, shaking her head sadly. Great, I'd just told her all she needed to know.

We walked into the great hall, sitting down next to Al who was across from Acacia per usual. They were discussing goblins. How did they get on these topics? Scorpius' favorite color is red I thought to myself, but that's all I knew. I twirled my finger around an escaped lock of hair.

Dominique led the Slytherin from earlier over to sit with us. Juniper and James sat next to me, and Helen followed the four quietly. Everyone watched as the Slytherin sat down, a wave of whispers flooded the great hall.

"This is Harper." Dominique said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Hi Harper. I'm Al; this is Rose, Lily and Acacia. Although Dominique may have already told you," Al said. Acacia shot him an approving smile, her green eyes sparkling. We all chorused an awkward 'hello.'

Within a few seconds the roar of the great hall sounded up again.

'Harper' turned out to be really nice, and madly attached to Dominique. He had olive skin, dark shaggy hair, and almost yellowish hazel eyes. He looked almost exotic in contrast to my fair, petit, and classically breathtaking cousin. They told the story of their friendship from first year to no one directly but themselves. Neither stopped smiling all night. In my head I stamped "HAPPILY EVER AFTER" across their faces like a picture.

Juniper and James seemed awfully immersed in each other, sitting closely together, their shoulders brushing, hands intertwined. She laughed appreciatively at every joke he cracked. Her hair was a more natural brown color; as opposed to the platinum blonde I had seen at the Yule ball. She was wearing an extremely revealing purple shirt under he robes. Her long claws painted the same shade as her shirt. Was everyone getting together? I looked away in attempt to tone out their garrulous chatter.

Acacia and Al were for some reason still discussing goblins. From what I overheard Acacia was arguing for goblin rights and Al was fighting back, feebly…

James was telling Juniper about how he was failing transfiguration, about how McGonagall hated him. She was laughing giddily as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"That's a lie James," Helen intruded suddenly in an angry tone, "you carry an O in transfiguration, for Merlin's sake." She got up and left without glancing back. James looked extremely confused and upset. He rose, and then sat back down, helping himself to a huge helping of peas. He shoveled them into his mouth bitterly.

We all headed back to common room, except for Dominique and Harper who were walking down corridor after corridor gripping each other's hands tightly. Everyone was so happy. Well maybe not James.

He had ignored Juniper for the rest of the evening, and she had sulked back to her dorm angrily.

I was reading a book. It was nearly twelve o clock and we were the only two left in the common room.

"I don't get it James." I said, resting my book down on my lap. "Why do you care what Helen said?" He shrugged.

"Because it's the truth." There was a long pause followed before he continued, "I asked her out last year, I think I've asked her out every year actually. She make's me different, I like who I am with Helen. And then when I don't care and everything's fine again, she goes in with a comment like that and makes me feel like this idiot. I never said I didn't want to be with her. It's just, it's not fair!" he stammered. I nodded slowly.

"You're great at transfiguration." I said simply. He shrugged.

"Yep," he said drily. "What about you?"

"Transfiguration?"

"No, I mean who do you like?"

"No one." He rolled out over the armchair, chuckling slightly.

"What about young Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He winked.

"You know as far as the Weasley clan goes, you might end up causing more trouble than me."

"I'm going to sleep", I said picking up my book, "Goodnight James."

"Happy Birthday Rose." Right.

Saturday morning I was stuck in the library, plowing through the homework teachers had madly assigned me. Al and Acacia were nowhere to be found. James was doing lord knows what. And Lily had gone down to Hagrid's. The week had passed uneventfully. Scorpius had gone back to ignoring me. My cousins and friends had shot me sympathizing looks. I had rolled my eyes.

I looked down at my essay. Scrawled out in my loopy handwriting. I had long since met Professor Binns requirement. I stood up. I should have finished the conclusion; I should have brought up the irony of the giants following Voldemort. But this would merit a passing grade. I strode off, leaving my things. I had to talk to Scorpius I realized with finality. The problem was I didn't know where to look. I peaked into the great hall, but he was nowhere to be seen. There was no way I could get into the Slytherin common room.

I grabbed my broom, pulled my hair up and walked outside. A light mist was in the air. This is stupid Rose, I thought. How had I let Malfoy make a fool of me? Never the less I mounted my broom, and dove off to the lake. When I touched down on the bank, he was nowhere to be seen. I grumpily flew off to Hagrids. Curious if Lily was still there. From the air I noticed a figure in the woods. One with light blond hair, I dove down almost crashing. I stopped myself three feet short from the ground. Scorpus was sitting behind a tree at the edge of the woods, roughly half a mile from Hagrid's cabin.

He didn't see me. He just sat there facing the woods. And then two things happened within thirty seconds. First he started to sing.

_Was it something I said, or something I did. Did my words not come out right? _ His voice was closer to a whisper, somewhere in between talking and singing.

I couldn't in all my life believe it. And suddenly I felt wrong standing there, eavesdropping. _Though I tried not to hurt you, though I tried. _I took a step back quickly, ready to flee like the coward I was. My foot made a soft crunching sound on leaves. He scrambled to his feet. He was going to spin around any second. He was going to hate me forever.

That's when I heard it; the footsteps that were growing steadily louder. It sounded like a horse. I grew fearful. Scorpius had extended his wand, As if he was ready to fight. I realized desperately that I had left my wand on my bedside table. I grasped my broom handle. Ready to take off at any moment.

A centaur galloped into view. He was large, with blonde fur. His hair flowed down his back. His nose was flat, his forehead stuck out and his ears were large and bat like. His eyes were black.

"I told you to leave." He said coldly. Scorpius stepped back unsurely, still unaware of my presence.

"I wasn't in the woods."

"You were to close," he said firmly.

"It's not your land," he said hot headedly.

"Why did you say that?" I blurted out suddenly stepping out from behind the tree.

"Rose!" Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. I suddenly hated my name.

"Your such an idiot Malfoy!" The centaur chuckled darkly. Scorpius' eyes pierced mine.

"It is out land. And you would do well to remember that." The centaur said, he turned his head to stare at me, "Actually, maybe Hogwarts needs a reminder."

"Rose!"

In once motion the centaur strode forward. Grabbed my waist, and locked me in his arms. I was trapped, like a baby. I fumed for a second, before recognizing the danger, i was being driven into the center of the forrest.

**please, please, please review.**

**Whats gonna happen next?**


	11. Briar Rose

**I am not JK Rowling, and quite tragically must admit that I do not own harry potter.**

Minerva Mcgongall sat rather stiffly at her desk. She sifted through a long essay that Filch had written in barely legible handwriting. In short it asked for the zillionth time that the punishment laws be changed, more specifically that a cane be used upon students. She shuddered at his misspelling of the word "suferr."

"Some ones here to see you." Said a voice from behind her. She turned to face the portrait that hung crookedly on the wall.

"Who Albus?"

"One Scorpius Malfoy." She pursed her lips.

"Send him up."

The boy entered seconds later. His cheeks were flushed, and he was panting heavily. "Rose." He practically croaked, "They took her."

At least four days had passed. Four days since I'd been driven into the centaur's camp. They were well hidden, miles and miles away from Hogwarts castle. Well guarded behind an almost impenetrable wall of trees, and briars. Briar Rose, a name from an old Muggle story that mum used to read to me about a princess. So where was my prince?

There were more centaurs in the camp then I would have guessed. They seemed to infest the place, hundreds and hundreds of armed bodies swimming aggressively past each other in crowds. It was a large clearing, really, with high-strung tents. There were dirt pits where fights were held, and I could constantly hear the sound of metal weapons being sharpened. Tension was smoldering the air.

And I? I was chained down in the middle of it all. Chained to the metal edge of a large fire pit at the center of the camp. The heat prickled my skin when I got to close, but at least I didn't freeze. They sneered at me as they passed. Never the less I was given some meat and water every day, which I picked at, suddenly sympathizing with that trapped and killed animal. They were waiting for someone to come for me; they could see I was waiting to.

But as time passed I grew desperate. Were they looking for me? Al, Acacia, Erin and Priya. Scorpius? He had to be. He owed that much to me.

I over heard pieces of their conversation as they met, talked and passed. They were plotting war that was evident. They were going to take over the forest I realized a day later. I heard them laughing about Hagrid.

"Idiot giant." I heard one sneer.

"Who does he think he is anyway?" Said the other, "Snitching on us. Wizards have no matter in our affairs. Heavens forbid a few ponies get slaughtered."

At that, one glanced at me and fell silent. They walked right past me, stepping on the chains connecting me to the fire.

_If only I had my wand._ Why on earth hadn't I thought to bring me wand? Really. I tortured myself about it. _What if_.

Centaurs had always struck me as peaceful creatures. Now they were going to ride the other colonies out of forest, Giants, Thestrals, Unicorns, Acromantula. I even heard mention of vampires. I caught sight of a map one day. A depiction of the forbidden forest, with labels, landlines, and red x's scribbled everywhere.

Hogwarts must have found out their plan, I thought. They must be trying to stop them. That's why they need a prisoner. Their freedom is the ransom. And that's when I realized, maybe they weren't going to save me.

The centaurs were growing impatient. It was obvious they were going to start soon, commence their elaborately crafted plan. I heard one mention they complete it before the end of the lunar cycle. I was scared. They all seemed so blood thirsty. They were mostly male, and some spoke in different languages. Other wore strange clothes. It was a gathering.

Then one night a small dark female centaur unchained me. I was sitting by the fire, looking up at the trees. The branches were trimmed so that there was a perfect circle of sky.

"Come." She said in rough voice. I followed hesitantly; I knew there was no chance of escaping.

She brought me to a small one room hut at the edge of the camp, drew a hot bath, and locked me there. I felt trapped in the room, but nevertheless sat in the burning water until it was almost cold. I stepped out and dressed in a white dress that had been left on the single cot. It was pretty, although I held myself above marveling at pretty things. I slipped it over my head smoothly. It was a long white gown, with a corset like top. I fumbled clumsily with a row of small silver latches on the side of it that ran all the way down to my waist. After several minutes I was harnessed into the dress. It fit me immaculately, A white corset like top, with a white, gray and gold braid of fabric that was stitched across the top of the dress. The delicate braid- like straps fell over my shoulder.

There was one cot, small and threadbare, and a lot of floor. There were no windows, which gave me the sensation of being trapped. It had to be ending. They wouldn't have me clean and pressed for nothing, nothing but my death. Young girl in white gown, how tragic, they were going to negotiate me for the forest. This could be a while. But Hogwarts had magic! If I had my wand I'd be out of here by now. _The centaurs have magic too,_ that know it all voice in my head mused. _It's not the same, _i thought immediately, to be so domineered by wizard power. I sympathized with them for a second before spitting on the floor. _They were holding me hostage!_

I heard a revving outside. A revving? I stood up almost immediately. A chorus of yells had roared up outside. I glued my ear to the door to listen better. I heard a rough yell, the sounds seemed to stretch on into an eternity. Finally the door was opened, and my stomach was flipped inside out with fear. Were they coming to take me? What had happened? Two figures were shoved roughly in a rush of black robes, before the door was slammed and bolted shut. Al and Scorpius. They scrambled roughly to there feet. Blood was dripping down the side of Al's feet, and Scorpius' cheek was purple, never the less they were smiling.

"Oh my god!" I whispered, rushing to hug them. They sat down on the small cot; I flocked down on my knees facing them. "Are you guys alright? What are you doing here?"

"We came," Al began in shaky breaths, "To rescue you."

"Well now you've gotten the three of us trapped!"

"No we haven't," Scorpius said rather triumphantly, "We've got this." He took a wand out from his robes, and held it out to be. Why the bloody hell were they handing it to me?

**Please review? Or i might just kill Scorpius in a rage...**

**What would you like to happen next?**

**I'll try to put up the next chapter sooner, this ones kinda short...**


	12. Fiendfyre

"Calm down Rose."

"Stop calling me Rose!" Excitement, and anger, and joy had flooded me. I was pacing, ready to burst.

"I've never seen you this excited. Rose."

"How did you get here?" I said, said.

"Well…"

"Shut up, lets get out of here first!" I said, in a high pitched shriek. Scorpius chuckled quietly. Well i heard him.

"What's the plan?" he asked with an adorable smile that made me want snog him. What? Merlin, I think i had gone mad.

"We thought we'd get out of here, Rose." Al said with a kind smile. I smiled, but something flipped in the back of my head.

"Wait," I said, as they stood up. "How did you get here?"

"The car," Al said with an even bigger grin.

"Ford Angelina, it practically flew out of the forest."

"It flies?"

"No."

"Wait, guys." I began, "Shouldn't we do something? I mean, what if we can't find this place again, we need to destroy their plans."

"Like our parents," Al said nodding. Nausea flooded me; I couldn't live up to Harry Potter, and Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"Your right," Scorpius agreed. We looked at him curiously.

"You father was a spineless git," I said before I could think, the words of fire left my lips scorched. Scorpius looked down, his cheeks flushed pink. I knew for a fact my ears were blazing red.

"Yeah, I know." He said heavily, "I mean you're right Rose, we have an advantage. We need to take it." I hated him for not standing up for his father, even if Draco Malfoy was a said spineless git.

"So what do we do?" Al asked.

"I don't know."

"Great," Al said, rolling his eyes. "I'm stuck with the two people who panic under pressure."

"I do not!"

"Don't talk Rose, you're the reason I have gauze wrapped around my ankles, and my neck is still soar."

"And of course you can't blame Acacia."

"I'm just suggesting you don't panic this time. As the smartest in our class, we need you."

"I'm only the best because I try harder than anyone! And I'm brave, I can handle things!" I nearly shouted, I had flown into a mood to contradict. "I'm a Gryffindor! How about you lecture Scorpius." Great, I did it again.

Scorpius looked absolutely miserable. Stand up for yourself already! He exhaled sharply, as if I'd just slashed him in the thigh.

"We have enough spells up our sleeves to do this, let's just work together, okay?

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"But I did."

After a few hours we commenced the most poorly planned plan, ever. I cast a tricky little spell that camouflaged us, and with a simple;

"Alohamora" We exited the cottage. It was dark, and a few Centaurs skirted around the camp. The ruckus however, had long since died down. We made a pact to stay together, and silently began to creep around the edge of the camp. We crouched low behind a red tent,

"Accio blueprint map."

"I don't think that's it Rose." Al said urgently.

"Accio forbidden forest map, and war plans." Scorpius said, prying the wand cautiously from my fingers. Miraculously I watched, as they lifted above the fire and began to float towards us. Burn them, that was the brilliant plan.

"Accio firebolts."

"Does the castle have plural firebolts?" Al asked, "I mean how many students have a world class racing broom?"

"Your father did," I said. Scorpius nodded,

"There's more than one," he said surely.

That's when I noticed it, a centaur was pointing at the plans as they floated towards us, as my hands folded around the paper. He called out suddenly, in a gravelly voice. I heard a rustling in the tent we were crouching behind.

"Run," I whispered fiercely. We hid behind the trees and watched as the centaurs trampled through the cottage we'd been trapped in. Hysteria struck the camp. Weapons were drawn. My stomach lifted as I saw the three firebolts v-ing towards us in the sky.

"Now or never" Scorpius panted. As the firebolts ducked to earth, the centaurs trampled after them. We all mounted within seconds, each diving up into the sky. My hands, still gripping the papers were shaking. The spell seemed to melt off us as we flew over the fire, and up into the night.

I didn't notice they'd drawn bow and arrows on us until we were swimming in a sky of them. A piercing shriek escaped my mouth, as one struck my arm. I continued to hold onto the broom for my life. The arrow was stuck, and my skin was quite literally bubbling. Pain was white hot. I saw both Al and Scorpius turn back. Everything became dizzy.

"Rose." Scorpius pulled me roughly onto his broom, trying to hold onto me, to steer the broom, and clutch onto the wand. He was muttering something. And I looked down hazily at the camp just in time to see it burn up into flames. Horrible shrieks and smoke wafted into the air. Tongues of flame enveloped the bodies of centaurs. Everything swam, as it hit me just what Scorpius had done. Then I blacked out.

**Should Scorpius have done that?**

**Will Rose still like him?**

**Please review to make my day!**


	13. The End of the Beginning

**disclaimer! I am not J.K. Rowling**

**okay here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. **

The world was blurry. I blinked trying to clear my vision. Giving up, I closed my eyes again, and listened to the noise around me. Deep breathes, the creaking of wheels, the chirping of birds. I was lying in a bed, I gathered that much, but not my own. I was in the hospital wing I realized, and sat up to examine myself dizzily.

"Ouch!" My head throbbed. Madam Pomfrey, an ancient woman in a red dress and apron came bustling over, pushing a small metal cart full of lethal looking needles. She looked at me with a smile.

"I'm glad you're finally up Rose."

"How long have I been here?"

"9 days" I gasped, how much had I missed! She looked at me, bemused. "I'm sure there will be time to catch up later, but for now, rest." She took a long needle off the cart and slowly injected it into my arm. _The arrow was tipped with basilisk venom, _I realized, lying back down.

"When can I leave?" I asked in a whisper, my teeth clenched from the pain.

"When you're done writhing in pain." She turned sharply, and left, closing the doors behind her. I sat there reluctantly, looking around. Al and Scorpius were nowhere to be seen. I turned to my bedside table, where a few bags of candy and cards were sitting. Nothing from Scorpius.

Scorpius. I had a handful of perfect moments between us stuffed in my pocket; they stretched out over long period of time. I never knew where I stood with him. An image roared up suddenly in my pounding head, the smoke rising up from the burning flesh of the centaurs. How many centaurs had he killed? Hell, he bloody well may have burnt down the entire forest for all I knew.

I had to get out. I put one bare foot steadily on the cold tile floor, and stood up cautiously.

"Ahh!" I jumped, diving back onto the bed. Something had grabbed my foot! I heard a quiet snickering. Acacia, i realized. "I'm going to hex you to oblivion, you know that?"

"Yes, yes, you're a real force to be reckoned with," said Acacia, crawling out from under the hospital bed. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"What happened?" I asked unclearly.

"Lets see… you got kidnapped by centaurs, saved by your boyfriend and idiot cousin…."

"Yes, I know all that!"

"Well," she said with a coy smile, "put on this and you'll find out." She handed me a long silky dark blue dress. This had to do with Scorpius, I sighed.

"Acacia, I don't think I'm up to this," I said hesitantly. I'd been practically in love with the boy secretly for months, and now I was scared to face him because of what he had done. And the knowledge he might have done it for me. I knew this was the happily ever after, and I wasn't ready to face it. And with that, I ran.

I was surprised that the doors to the hospital wing were open, but I flew threw them without hesitation. I sprinted to the Gryffindor common room. I caught stares as I ran; the halls were mostly deserted, but the portraits whispers raced alongside me.

In the safety of my room I changed into the top pieces in my dresser. Holey sweat pants, old purple tank top, gray woolen cloak. I dressed in a rush, and realized I was shaking after three minutes of fumbling violently to secure the latch at the throat of my cloak. My hands flew to the back of my head, in desperate attempt to let my hair down. I stopped with a tremor. Turning to the mirror i slowly pulled nine roses out of an intricate hairstyle curtesy of Acacia. I knew instantly they were from Scorpius. I stuffed the roses into the drawer of my bedside table, next to the other three. One from the yule ball. One from christmas. And one from the day Al collapsed. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, and folded in exhaustion onto the rug next to my bed, the thick gray cloak folded over me.

When I awoke it had to be late afternoon, and I was surprised no one had come for me. Was it a school day? I wondered.

"Rose!" someone exclaimed suddenly, I was startled to my feet. Priya was standing at the doorway, her long dark hair in one braid down the side of her head. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What?" I asked urgently.

"McGonagall's… dead."

"What?" I asked again, my voice wavering this time.

"Schools out for the week. I don't know what happened, she was really old, and…" Priya broke down again. I thought of all I knew of Minerva McGonagall. She'd always been my favorite teacher, strict and old, but clever and strong. Everyone I knew had an admiration for the old woman with pin straight posture. So I sank onto the bed, and blubbered with Priya. Because nothing had gone right since I'd woken up.

The funeral was held on a Friday. I imagine it wasn't as large as Dumbledore's had been, but nonetheless people poured into the school for a week, and we students were forced to accommodate. Acacia stormed in later that day, and ranted about how I had ruined my happily ever after picnic. Then she saw the look on my face.

On the bright side, I got to see my family. I'd barely talked to Hugo since the first day of school, and it was good to have everyone together again. Half the time my parents were with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny planning some tribute. So we Weasley kids spent the week soaking up the last warm autumn breezes, before we would surrender to the cold winters onset. Dominique and Harper were as intertwined as ever. It was a good match, I decided. He was smitten with her, and she with him. He was the kind of guy who would make her feel like a princess, and Dom was a princess, even more so than Victoire.

Acacia and Al finally got together too. I was sitting on a tree branch one lazy afternoon, sulking because Scorpius was ignoring me despite my efforts. Hugo was swinging hazardously by his knees from the branch, despite my desperate threats and warnings. I'd paid closer attention to rules since my recent trip to the hospital wing. And putting oneself in danger under my watch was against one of my new rules. Acacia was sitting even higher up in the tree, swinging her legs back in forth with the breeze. Her pixie cut hair was flying in the wind.

Just then Al came to the base of the tree. His face was blank, motivated maybe, as he strut forward awkwardly.

"Come up," Acacia called playfully.

"I'd rather not," he said, laughing and stuttering at the same time. "How about you come down?" He had more confidence when he spoke this time. I leaned down, knowing something was about to happen. My favorite cousin and my best friend, I knew both of them to well. Acacia climbed down slowly, finally soaring gracefully off a much lower branch.

"Hi," she said. Standing awkwardly close to him.

"Will you go out with me?" he blurted. And I watched with a smile as he leaned forward fearlessly and kissed her on the mouth.

A snow began the morning of the funeral. As Mcgongall's best student I was told to prepare something to say under 30 seconds. That was a lie though. Scorpius was her best student. After struggling with short, formal words for half a night, I awoke the next morning knowing I would have to tell Uncle Harry I had nothing prepared. There was silence as the girls in my dormitory dressed that morning. I put on a black blouse and skirt that mum had bought for me, and sensing the chill that had gripped the castle, threw the same gray cloak over my head.

I brushed my hair, and pulled it into a low ponytail. Acacia didn't bother with eye makeup. Priya didn't touch her hair. And Erin had to redo the buttons on her sweater about eight times, she was so distracted.

I left the common room before any of them. The castle was practically deserted. Those who I saw skirted around like shadows. The tragedy had drenched us. She had died of old age. I didn't no what that meant exactly, but I didn't seem like the right death for Minerva Mcgonagall.

I heard footsteps creeping up behind me as I made my way to the great hall for breakfast. I stopped.

"Where do the dead go?" I asked childishly. Lord it was probably a stranger. I was never going to live this down. And then someone kissed the top of my head softly. I spun around, my heart pounding.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too," I said. He shook his head, as if brushing my comment aside, and led me to a nook in the wall. We sat down under the feet of the knight.

"I don't know." He said. I looked at him in confusion. "I don't know where the dead go," he repeated. "The muggles, they don't have magic. If you think about it, magic is just as absurd as their god."

"Magics not absurd."

"Not to us." He paused. "To the well-organized mind, death is just the next great adventure." Another pause. "Albus Dumbledore said that."

"I'm Rose," I said. Extending a hand. In that moment i made the choice to forgive and forget every mistake the both of us had made.

"Scorpius," He said.

"I'm sort of in love with you Scorpius," I said. He lowered his perfect face to mine, his sleet grey eyes dancing behind pale blonde hairs that fell carelessly into his eyes.

"I like you too." And then he kissed me. It didn't come close to a make out session, as I would grow to know. But as I grew older, and reflected on the experience, It was perfect. A moment of innocence between the two of us, who would master the art of making mistakes as we grew older. His lips were softer than I could have imagined, like the fresh white snow that was settling on the crimson leaves outside. He pulled a thirteenth rose from his dress robes, and tucked it behind my ear. With that we stood, interlaced out young fingers, and walked together into the Great Hall.

**THE END **

**Please, please review if you want to make my day. **

**So tell me, what happens next?**


End file.
